Concours BeikaStreet de Déclarations d'Amour 2006
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Concours lancé au printemps 2006 sur la Déclaration d'Amour dans le Forum de BeikaStreet.Les fics en gras sont les gagnantes : elles ont été élues ex aequo !


**Sargon :**

_**Voyage au cœur de l'agréable. **_

**Ce dos... **

**Combien de fois l'a t'elle exploré, dévoré des yeux sans jamais pouvoir le toucher? Beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais maintenant, il est tout près d'elle, si docile, si fragile, qu'elle en serait a même de penser que ce n'est pas ce dos qu'elle chérissait tant, ces années durant. Dès lors, elle peut toucher ce lieu de plénitude, d'avoir et de plaisir, elle peut le caresser, le titiller sachant que son propriétaire ne s'en plaindra jamais, au contraire, plus ses mains fines et douces parcouront cette espace vierge et tactile, plus son partenaire jouira de ce massage soudain et improvisé. C'est alors qu'en voulant profiter pleinement de ce voyage, elle attaqua son itinéraire par les larges omoplates pour venir embrasser la nuque du conjoint. A cheval sur ce dos tant estimé, elle défait ses cheveux avec beaucoup de grâce, ainsi ses mèches parsemés de toute part, venaient chatouiller une peau au teint mat, qui frissonnait a chaque caresses dû au soupir du vent émis pas la danse des mains venant masser un terrain qui devint son terrain de jeu. Descendant un peu plus bas mais toujours avec cette souplesse de corps, elle palpa un bassin robuste et large, et plus elle entendait les souffles rauques de son ami, plus elle prenait a même un plaisir délectable a envahir un lieu pourtant si peu propice a de tels avènement. **

**C'est alors qu'elle ôta son chemisier pour laisser apparaître un sous-vêtement bordé de dentelle à la couleur vive de l'esprit se dévoiler. Tout doucement elle amena cette nouvelle texture vers cette membrane lisse et mince pour une découverte réciproque et soudaine, glissant du bas du des hanches, elle remonta lentement jusqu'au épaules, offrant ainsi un plaisir de partage en communion avec leurs désirs. Ensuite et très délicatement, elle se courba, amena ses mains derrière l'armature de ce sous vêtement si ancré à la féminité, et de par un geste habile, défit les crochets pour finalement laisser apparaître une poitrine au formes arrondies et généreuse.Et comme pour finir un rituel, elle s'allongea sur ce dos qu'elle a exploré de part en part, jusqu'a le connaître comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Au contact de cette peau rafraîchie, un léger murmure de plaisir vint envahir Kazuha qui, dans un dernier souffle, donna un baiser au creux d'une nuque qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle aimerait pour toujours. **

**Je t'aime...Heiji. **

**Fin **

_**Amour a sens unique. **_

**Des cris, des coups de feux provocants des éclats de lumières aveuglantes, on se croirait un jour de fête…Quelle ironie… **

**Ouhh, mes jambes, je ne les sent plus ; ce salopard me les a brisés et il m'a prit mon arsenal… **

**Rien ne se passe comme tu l'avais prévu, Vermouth. **

**Tu semblais pourtant si confiante lorsque tu m'as appelé il y a quelques jours, pour m'offrir un peu d'exercices, dans le cadre d'une opération secrète visant à déstabiliser le FBI. Et j'aimais aussi entendre le son de ta belle voix à travers le téléphone, une voix emplie de mystère. Je devais venir te rejoindre a Tokyo, ce que je fis, mais je suis venu en avance, car je voulais passer du temps avec toi, du bon temps si possible, et quand je suis arrivé a l'aéroport, je ne t'avais pas reconnu car tu t'était déguisé pour venir me chercher. Puis tu nous as emmenés à ta planque, un petit loft de quatre pièces, dont la principale débordait de matériel d'écoute en tout genre et autres appareils sophistiqués. Alors nous nous sommes installés, mis a notre aise, et nous avons bu. Un verre d'abord, puis deux et un troisième, nous avons bu jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère ambiante nous rapproche un peu plus…Je me sentais bien, un peu ivre mais bien, c'est alors que tu propose d'aller nous coucher, et ce que j'espérais depuis longtemps se produit, nous couchions ensemble, dans le même lit et nous avons fait l'amour des heures durant, et au summum de nos ébats, nous avons tout les deux jouis, exprimant ainsi notre plaisir commun. J'étais heureux… **

**Mais maintenant, du haut de ce container, d'où je devais te couvrir, je t'observe dans une fâcheuse situation, je me meurs à petit feu, immobile ne pouvant rien faire pour t'aider. Je comprends parfaitement ton abandon en te voyant fuir dans cette voiture, j'espère que tu liras le petit mot que j'ai glissé dans la poche de ta veste, car je voulais que tu le saches, que tu saches ce que j'éprouve. Adieu Vermouth. **

**Vermouth réussi a échapper au FBI, elle pu atteindre une cabine téléphonique, pouvant ainsi appeler ses complices, et c'est en cherchant de la monnaie qu'elle trouva un petit papier froissé. Elle l'ouvrit et pu lire : **

''**Vermouth, au cas ou les choses, tourneraient mal, je voulais t'écrire ceci. Depuis la première fois, je t'ai toujours aimé, que je t'aime encore, et que je t'aimerais toujours.'' ''Calvados''. **

**-Imbécile. **

**C'est alors qu'au loin, très loin, une puissante détonation vint déchirer le calme angoissant de cette nuit. **

**Fin.**

_Un signe de renouveau. _

Samedi soir, un petit restaurant familial. C'était une soirée spéciale pour la section criminelle de la police de Tokyo. En effet, tout les commissaires et inspecteurs étaient conviés pour fêter l'anniversaire du commissaire Maigret ; tout le monde était présent ; Chiba Shiratori ou encore les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi. La fête se déroulait plutôt bien, la table était bien garnie, et tous les convives se délectaient à la vue de cette nourriture qui débordait de toutes parts. Une fois l'ambiance apaisée, on mangeait, on buvait, on riait de plaisanteries et autres gags ; la bonne humeur et la fête était de mise sur tout ce petit monde. Même Takagi qui était entouré de plusieurs jeunes inspectrices passait du bon temps, alors que Sato, cernés par l'entourage proche du commissaire Maigret, avait l'air de s'ennuyer et cherchait son collègue du regard sans pouvoir lui dire. Lui, il ne voyait rien…

C'est alors qu'un serveur s'approcha pour annoncer l'arrivée imminente du dessert, puis il repartit s'affairer. Sato profita de cette occasion pour quitter la table. Elle donna pour excuse un besoin d'aller aux toilettes ; elle se leva donc, prit son sac accroché à la chaise, mit la sangle à son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Tout en marchant, elle lança un signe à Takagi lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la suivre. Il se leva alors à son tour, se mit

a bafouiller une quelconque excuse et promis aux jeunes femmes de revenir rapidement. Il pu ainsi rejoindre Sato qui l'attendait devant les toilettes placés au fond d'un couloir, plongé dans la pénombre.

Elle était là, bras croisés, adossé contre le mur.

Takagi se posta face à elle, qui avait le regard bas. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse manifester son étonnement, il sentit une forte douleur gonfler sa joue ; Sato venait de lui insuffler une forte claque. Alors qu'il amenait sa main contre la joue enflée, il la vit poser le front contre son torse, puis elle se mit à le marteler de petits coups de poings, Takagi sentit de chaudes larmes couler, elle pleurait…

''Pourquoi ?'' C'est ce que Sato répétait inlassablement d'une voix cassé.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi ne me vois tu pas ? Pourquoi ne me réponds tu pas ? Je t'ai pourtant aidée, envoyé tout les signes, les indices, ne comprends tu pas mes sentiments…

Un silence se fit, l'atmosphère était étrange, quand elle reprit ;

-Je suis amoureuse de toi espèce d'idiot !

D'abord surprit, puis rassuré, Takagi prit des ses mains la tête de Sato, la leva et amena leurs nez a se coller pour pouvoir commencer un baiser. Le baiser qui annonça le renouveau.

Fin

_Etrange sensation. _

Il était là, inerte, allongé sur son lit. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il fixait le plafond. Son esprit vagabondait, mais il ressentait une étrange sensation ; un mal-être, une impression d'inachevé…Rien ne pourrait le contredire, même pas elle, qui était assise à ses cotés. Souriante, elle dégageait une forte chaleur affective, une présence apaisante.

Non, rien ne pouvait lui ôter cette mauvaise sensation. Pourtant ce mauvais rêve était bien terminé, alors quoi ? Peut-être le fait d'avoir tout perdu de cette relation, d'avoir peur de devoir tout recommencer.

Le fait de dire ''Je t'aime'' encore une fois, Ran.

**Shinatori :**

_Manège hasardeux _

C'était un jour d'hiver frais et parfumé, peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Shinichi était rentré. Ran avait décidé de retourner à Tropical Land car la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée avec Shinichi, ce dernier lui avait fait faux bond et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis une éternité. Shinichi avait accepté de bonne grâce pour se faire pardonner mais ne s'attendait pas au programme qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Ils commencèrent par la mine infernale, qui avait été le dernier souvenir qu'il lui avait laissée avant de s'en aller. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, aucun crime ne vint s'opposer au trajet du wagon. Ensuite vint le tour de la cave au cauchemar et la caverne au fantôme. Durant ces deux attractions, Ran avait manqué d'étouffer Shinichi en le serrant de peur. Le temps de faire la queue ayant été long, ils ne pouvaient plus faire qu'une seule attraction. Shinichi opta pour le grand huit mais Ran refusa. Ils firent appelle au hasard et ce dernier se montra bien généreux puisque leur attraction final était…La croisière de l'amour !

A la vue de ce choix, les deux personnes rougirent intensément, ils étaient obligés de la faire puisqu'ils avaient prêté serment. Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans le bateau qui leur était destiné. Il était juste assez spacieux pour eux deux. Ils s'installèrent et la croisière commença. Leur vitesse était laborieuse et le silence absolu, personne ne pouvait les voir, personne ne pouvait les entendre, enfin ils le croyaient. Ils étaient seuls, totalement seuls. Shinichi savait qu'une telle occasion ne risquait pas de se représenter de sitôt alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida de se déclarer :

- Ran, écoute moi, depuis que je suis parti je ne pense qu'à te dire une chose. Quand j'ai pu t'entrevoir un instant, je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pu car le devoir m'a rappelé. Maintenant il est temps que tu saches ce que je ressens. Ran, je t'aime.

Pendant que ce dernier énonçait ces paroles, la respiration de sa compagne s'était brusquement accélérée et lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle ne put réfréner un mouvement passionné et c'est ainsi qu'ils scellèrent l'aube d'une relation qui allait durer. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que deux personnes les avaient vu entrer dans le manège et que depuis un moniteur elles avaient assisté à leur premier baiser.

_Sentiment libéré _

Conan venait de se lever avec une mine fatiguée. Il alla rapidement se doucher et s'habiller. Puis il se rendit en cours où il alla étudier. Il connaissait déjà tout et s'ennuyait beaucoup, quand il remarqua quelque chose qui le troubla, Ai n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Mais quand elle se sentit repéré, elle détourna la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux exercices que le professeur venait de lui donner. Conan préféra abandonné car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'incriminer, lorsqu'il sentit un bout de papier s'écrasé sur son cahier. D'un geste il le cacha et déplia le message. Il venait de Ai qui lui donnait rendez vous pendant la récré. Conan, ne comprenant pas les problème du cœur lorsqu'il était concerné, ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il sortit hors de la salle et alla au lieu convenu.

Elle arriva quelque minutes plus tard, lui prit les mains et força son regard à se fixé dans le sien:

-Depuis que je te connais mon cœur est oppressé

Et depuis tant d'année il ne rêve que de te dévoiler la vérité

Aujourd'hui un secret que j'ai supporter trop longtemps

Va enfin être libéré après longtemps d'emprisonnement

Pendant qu'elle avait dit ces paroles elle s'était rapproché

Et déposa sur ses lèvres la marque d'un baiser

Je t'aime, dit elle

_Rêve brisé _

Kogoro était saoul comme à l'accoutumé,et ses yeux cernés ne pouvaient plus rien discerné en étant à moitié fermé. Sa femme lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Ce dernier n'eut rien à répliquer car déjà une torpeur venait de l'agresser. Cette dernière le faisait délirer et dans les songes qui venaient le touché il se retrouva projeter dans un grand bâtiment. A ces côtés se trouvait une personne au cheveux chatain et bouclé. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder car cette vision soudaine venait de l'enchanter. Mademoiselle Yoko continuait de le fixer d'un regard assuré et plein de bonté. Il cru sa chance arrivé et déclara sa flamme à celle qu'il voyait déjà devenir sa femme. Cependant un cri retentit, Kogoro se réveilla bien que toujours à moitié endormit. Eri le regardait d'un regard plein de haine en lui narrant sa peine de se voir être trompée dans ses rêves cachés. Malheureusement Kogoro n'eut pas le temps de répliquer,sa femme venait à nouveau de l'abandonner.

_Déclaration Cachée _

Si j'avais su qu'il partirait

Hardi vaillant et orgueilleux

Il était tout pour moi me consolant et me calmant

N'y pouvant plus depuis longtemps

Idiote et bornée en même temps

Ce que je garde en moi

Habitant le fin fond de mon cœur

Il faut que je te révèle maintenant

J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt

En ne sachant ce qui arriverais

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

A partir de ce moment

Il faut que tu reviennes

Me rassurer encore une fois

Et combler le vide de mon cœur

_Déclaration sous le cerisier _

C'était un beau matin de printemps. Le temps était dégagé,les roses emplissaient l'air d'un parfum léger. Les détectives boys jouaient,mais Mitsuhiko paraissait bien distant en cette matinée. Ai alla lui demander ce qui le dérangeait,Mitsuhiko lui demanda de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils se trouvaient devant un cerisier. Ai ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'avait amener ici. Quand il lui prit les mains,le déclic se fit et elle rougit. Il lui dit:

-Depuis que je te connais je n'ai jamais vraiment su

Comment te dire les mots qui me tenait à cœur

Mais maintenant je peux te le dire sans aucune pudeur

Ai, je t'aime

**Tantei Chan :**

_**Amour et maladresse **_

**"Kof, kof ! Hm… Tu… Tu es ravissante, ce soir… Wa ! Heu… Non…" **

**Heiji se frotta pensivement le menton. Il mâchait ses mots, il n'était pas parfait… Il avait l'impression de répéter un discours ennuyeux sur les acariens, devant ce miroir qui ne lui renvoyait que sa propre image ; l'image d'un garçon sur le point de déclarer sa flamme à sa dulcinée. **

**Il entreprit de contrôler sa respiration du mieux possible, d'articuler et de rester serein. **

**"Respire… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde que de lui dire trois mots, quand même…" **

**Il reprit son texte, fixant la glace les yeux chargés d'émotion et la voix vibrant de sentiments. **

**Pendant ce temps, Kazuha avançait vers sa chambre pour lui remettre du linge propre. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à toquer quand les mots hésitants de Heiji vinrent résonner à ses oreilles. Des mots, même s'ils étaient employés maladroitement, adorables. **

**"Hei-Heiji… ?" **

**Elle arrêta son geste et écouta plus attentivement ces paroles murmurées à une personne dont elle ignorait la présence : **

**"Hem… put-elle entendre toussoter son ami de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout ce blabla inutile pour te dire une chose…" **

**"Je me demande à qui il parle, quand même…" **

**"Kazuha…" **

**"Moi ? Mais que… !" **

**"Je…" **

**La jeune fille poussa la porte à ce moment-là. **

**"Mais que veux-tu me dire, Heiji ? s'écria-t-elle. **

**- … T'aime… ?" **

_Ivre d'amour _

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! D'aussi jolies filles que vous ! Je suis flatté ! »

Sur ces mots, Kogoro saisit son verre à paroi opaque de saké et le vida cul sec.

Ran soupira en constatant qu'il en était déjà à son sixième verre d'alcool. C'était bien sûr son anniversaire, mais elle ne pouvait supporter que son père se soûle ainsi. Kogoro, Conan et elle avaient décidé de passer la soirée chez Poirot ; ils avaient même invités quelques amis, dont le professeur Agasa, et même les Détectives Boys, Aï y compris.

Les jeunes enfants bavardaient gaiement autour d'un jus de fruit. Tous, même Aï, se sentaient de bonne humeur ; et comme il régnait une certaine chaleur dans la salle, chacun sirotait constamment sa boisson fraîche. Seul Conan n'avait rien commandé, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas du tout soif.

Kogoro continuait à boire son saké tout en flattant deux demoiselles ; Ran décida de l'arrêter :

« Papa ! Arrête, tu bois trop !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi tendue ? » répliqua-t-il.

Conan sourit. « C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon » pensa-t-il, amusé.

Tout d'un coup, il commençait à avoir la gorge sèche. Il interpella le serveur et réclama un verre d'eau.

« Ah, souffla le barman, peux-tu attendre cinq minutes, s'il te plait ? Je n'ai plus de verres, je vais aller en chercher dans la cuisine… Je reviens. »

Conan acquiesça. Il se rendit aux toilettes en attendant. Quand il en revint, il semblait assez content, comme si une idée géniale lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il s'attabla ; il remarqua qu'un verre de plus avait été ajouté. Il saisit le plus proche de lui, et il en but goulûment tout le contenu. Le petit détective ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il venait d'inhaler un bon saké.

Quelque minute plus tard, il avait encore plus chaud et il se sentait bien ; il se mit à hoqueter :

« Haa… HIPS. Eh les amis, z'avez pas l'impression qu'il fait beaucoup plus chaud ? »

Les Détectives Boys se retournèrent vers lui, interloqués par l'attitude du garçon.

« Conan…, murmura Ayumi, inquiète. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

Mais le petit détective ne prêta pas attention à sa question : il scrutait le fond de son verre à paroi opaque.

« Ah, zut… 'Y a plus de saké… !

- Du saké !

- Tu n'as quand même pas… »

Le jeune garçon était tout souillé par l'alcool, et il chancelait sur son tabouret.

« Il est complètement soûl » songea gravement Aï, qui était demeurée silencieuse jusque-là.

Elle sauta de son siège et rattrapa doucement Conan par les épaules, car il avait manqué de s'effondrer du haut de son tabouret.

« Ah, j'ai mal à la tête…gémit-il en se frottant celle-ci. HIPS.

- Mon pauvre Kudo, lui glissa discrètement Aï, voilà que tu te mets à boire, maitenant ?

- HIPS. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle passa devant Ran pour la prévenir qu'elle le ramenait à l'agence, après lui avoir brièvement expliqué son état. La lycéenne acquiesça, malgré tout un peu perplexe et inquiète.

Aï passa le bras droit de Conan sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher et, ensemble, ils sortirent au dehors. La jeune fille fut saisie par la fraîcheur fulgurante de la nuit. Celle-ci était bleue, la Lune comblant un ciel rempli d'étoiles. Elle commença à monter les marches de l'agence, Conan s'agrippant légèrement à elle. Quand, soudainement, le petit garçon lui demanda :

« HIPS. Aï, est-ce que tu… m'aimes ? »

La petite fille demeura un instant troublée par sa question. Mais elle se rappela vite que son interlocuteur était encore en proie à une belle ivresse. Elle déclara en riant :

« Conan, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même ; alors, inutile de te fatiguer à paraître sérieux ! »

Le détective ne sembla pas apprécier cette remarque ; aussi, il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Aï ; il suait et respirait comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Aï ; je ne peux plus le nier à présent : je t'aime. »

Ce n'était ni une illusion, ni un rêve merveilleux : pour la jeune fille, c'était son cœur qui explosait de bonheur. Cette fois, la scientifique rajeunie comprit parfaitement ce que signifiait les paroles du garçon : ses propres sentiments étaient réciproques.

Conan approcha très vite ses lèvres des siennes, tentant d'y déposer un baiser ; leurs bouches s'effleurèrent seulement : le détective sombra à ce moment dans un profond sommeil, se laissant choir sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pourquoi les effets de l'alcool agissaient à un tel moment ?

Aï sourit. Mais ce sourire, ses lèvres ne l'avaient jamais emprunté qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

« Alors, c'est pour cela que tu t'es enivré… Tu ne parvenais pas à me déclarer ton amour, et tu as bu, sachant pertinemment qu'ainsi, ta timidité s'envolerait… Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, Conan. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ».

Et elle pense si intensément ces paroles, qu'une phrase, un peu déformée par le sommeil, sortit de la bouche du détective rajeuni : « Je t'aime, Aï ».

_Rendez-vous pour une déclaration _

Shinichi tordit nerveusement sa cravate. Il consulta rapidement sa montre qui indiquait 20H30.

« Que fait-elle ? Nous avions rendez-vous à 20H00 ce soir, dans ce restaurant, et cela fait une demi-heure que je l'attends. »

Il remarqua alors une jeune fille brune entrer dans la salle. Elle fit quelques pas en scrutant la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Shinichi reconnut son amie et lui signala où il était attablé en agitant sa main vers elle. Ran l'aperçut et se fraya un chemin parmi les serveurs et les invités pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui désignant une chaise en face de lui. Elle s'assied et ôta son gilet d'un noir brillant, laissant découvrir une robe rouge somptueuse.

« Tu es ravissante » lâcha Shinichi, ébloui.

La jeune fille rougit et le remercia.

« Je m'excuse de mon retard, dit-elle. J'ai eu un imprévu.

- Cela ne fait rien, répondit gentiment le détective. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va très bien, mais toi ? Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas revu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ; de plus, je suis revenu et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir.

- Tant mieux ; je me suis fais un sang d'encre à ton sujet…

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. »

Le regard de Ran se posa alors sur la cravate à moitié déchiquetée du lycéen. Elle parut étonnée et demanda :

« Qu'as-tu fait à ta cravate ?

- Ah, ça ! s'écria Shinichi en rougissant. Rien de bien grave ; j'étais juste un peu angoissé en ne te voyant pas arriver.

- Oui… »

La jeune femme sourit. Le détective lycéen, à ce moment-là, ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle qu'elle l'était maintenant.

Shinichi interpella un serveur pour passer les commandes. Ils demandèrent la même chose et, dès que le serveur s'en fut, ils se remirent à bavarder avec animation.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger jusqu'au dessert, Ran lança :

« C'était délicieux !

- Je suis de ton avis, répondit Shinichi.

- Au fait, Shinichi, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

- Comment, tu aurais préféré qu'on se revoie ailleurs ?

- Non, c'est-à-dire que… Tu m'avais parlé d'une raison spéciale, au téléphone.

- …Une raison spéciale ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui, soupira son amie. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne t'en souviens plus ; alors je vais te laisser. »

Elle repoussa sa chaise et renfila son gilet noir. Elle allait s'éloigner de la table quand Shinichi lui cria :

« Heu… Attends ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et revint vers lui.

« Hm ? Oui ?

- Heu… Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

- Mais, je…

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Ran s'exécuta patiemment. Shinichi toussota et il rougit de nouveau.

« Voilà… Je tenais simplement à te dire quelque chose, quelque chose que je ressens depuis très longtemps. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Ran, je t'aime. »

La lycéenne devint écarlate ; mais elle lui répondit.

« Je… Moi… Moi aussi je t'aime, Shinichi. »

_Révélation à l'autre bout du fil _

« Heiji ! » hurla Kazuha, dans l'appareil.

Le jeune homme sursauta et émergea de ses rêveries. En effet, lorsqu'il parlait au téléphone, il lui arrivait souvent de fixer un point imaginaire et de ne plus le lâcher. Il répondit précipitamment :

« Ou-Oui ? Tu disais Kazuha ?

- … »

La jeune fille soupira ; qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Heiji ?

« Je te demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au cinéma aujourd'hui ?

- Heu…

- Alors ? Ca te tente ou pas ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

- Bien ! Alors je raccroche…

- Heu… Kazuha… Attends…

- Tu veux me dire autre chose ?

- Eh bien… »

Il avala sa salive avant de déclarer :

« Kazuha, si tu étais amoureuse de moi, tu me le dirais, hein ?

- …

- Kazuha ?

- …

- Kazuha ?

- Et… Et si c'était toi qui étais amoureux de moi, tu me le dirais ?

- Heu, oui.

- A-Alors ?

- Kazuha ? Je suis amoureux de toi. »

A son téléphone, son interlocutrice s'assied sous l'effet de la déclaration de son ami d'enfance.

« Heiji…

- Je comprendrais parfaitement que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, le coupa Heiji. En fait, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, comme ça, au téléphone…

- Heu, Heiji… Moi aussi…

- Toi aussi ? De quoi ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

_Le dilemme de Kazuha _

Ha ha ha !

Comme c'est amusant !

Tu ne les sens donc pas,

Mes refoulés sentiments ?

Nous nous ressemblons, chose bizarre,

Et si on faisait plus attention à ce point ?

Qu'à ce qui nous élimine et nous sépare,

Oui, je pense que l'on irait plus loin.

C'est si simple les mots,

Il représente pour moi une passion,

Alors, pourquoi trois mots ?

Pourquoi trois mots feraient exception ?

Je m'encourage devant le miroir,

Je ne dors plus la nuit,

Je cherche en moi l'espoir,

Mais chaque soir, il me fuit.

Je m'embête avec ces constats,

Je devrai être blottie auprès de toi à l'heure qu'il est,

Mais non ! Je n'peux pas ! Et pourquoi ?

Parce que j'appréhende de tout gâcher.

Nous sommes amis, depuis tout petits,

Et cette amitié a grandi au fond de moi,

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie,

Te communiquer, par quel moyen que ce soit,

Les trois mots maudits.

C'est pour cela que je te le dis,

Que je t'avoue mon dilemme,

En ce poème, que je t'écris,

Heiji, je t'aime.

**SomH :**

_Parallèle _

Des mots sur du papier. Non. Quelques roses dans un bouquet. Non. Un vieux poème écorné par le temps. Non. Une photo. Non. Que faire alors, que dire? Ne dis rien, sois là je t'en prie .Une lettre avec un petit cadeau? Tu ne comprends pas c'est de toi que j'ai besoin. Au diable les cadeaux, les lettres et les fleurs.

Je ne sais plus, mon coeur bat la chamade quand je te vois, mes sens se mettent à faire des folies et l'envie de te serrer dans mes bras est irrépressible. Sentir tes larmes contre mon épaule, ton souffle chaud. Oh Ran! Tu me feras mourir à petits feux. Jadis, enfermé dans ce corps de gamin, sans pouvoir sur ta vie, sans but commun. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux partir, mais encore moins rester. Je ne te regarde pas avec des yeux d'enfant mais comme ceux d'un amant. Ran j'ai besoin de toi

Shinichi, les jeux sont faits. L'éternité gardera l'écrin de notre commune affection. tout tes égards ne compenseront jamais le vide de ta présence et le poids de ton silence. J'aurai tant voulu ...

Ran, je laisse sur ta tombe les trois seuls mots qui sont morts dans le fond de ma gorge tant de fois et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de ressusciter. Je t'aime.

Adieu Shinichi

_Équinoxe _

Au Canada, il y a une période de l'automne que l'on appelle L'Été Indien. Cela dure environ une semaine où le temps est particulièrement chaud avant de nous replonger dans la noirceur et la tristesse de l'hiver. Je crois c'est ce qui décrirait le mieux ma relation avec Shinichi. Un Été Indien sa présence est un furtif éclat qui précède la noirceur dans laquelle son départ m'enfonce à chaque fois. Ce soir, j'espère vaguement cet été Indien dans mon coeur.

Il y a un an, jour pour jour, Shinichi est apparu sous les traits de Spade. Ce moment fut un des plus magiques de ma vie. Depuis hier, je refais un pèlerinage de ces leix tentant de le retrouver. L'école, sa maison et le restaurant. Ils sont tous désespérément vides. Je l'attend à la même place qu'il y a un an. Je l'attends, absorbé par mes souvenirs.

- Pardon mademoiselle

Je leva la tête et ce que je vis me cloua sur place

- Shi... Shi...Shinichi m'étranglai-je au bord des larmes.

Je me leva d'un bloc et me jeta dans ses bras en oubliant quelque peu les usages. Mon coeur débordait de joie quand il me serra davantage contre lui et que je sentis son souffle sur mon cou .

- Ran, tu m'étouffes! gémit-il

- Pardon, fis-je confuse en me détachant.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Euh...Rien de spécial, Papa est aux courses, Sonoko à Izu et Conan est rentré chez ses parents.Je me suis dit qu'un repas au restaurant ne serait de refus

- Pour une femme de détective, mentir n'est pas très bien! fit-il gentiment 

- Pour une quoi?

Il rougit et prit un air que je qualifierais de pincé.

- Je disais qu'une femme de détective ne devrait pas mentir

- Et pourquoi tu dis cela?

- Eh bien... Il se gratta la tête vraiment embarrassé et confus.

- Ran...

- Oui..

- Il y a très longtemps que j'aurais du te le dire.

- Je t'écoute

Mon coeur battait tellement fort qu'il couvrait presque ses paroles

- Je...je...te trouve très belle dans cette robe!

- Ah! merci Shinichi, répondis-je déçue

Il se mordit les lèvres et déglutit péniblement

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux te demander si tu veux bien que tu m'attendes jusqu'à ce que je revienne pour toujours!

- Tu me demandes si je veux t'épouser?

- Eh oui, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Et comment!

- Tu ne veux pas?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, Shinichi. Et comment que je veux être ta femme

**Angel :**

_Déclaration difficile. _

Le parc. Le banc. Shinichi assis dessus. Ran était désespérée chaque fois qu'elle venait en avance pour arriver avant lui et le surprendre, il la devançait. Mais ça la faisait tout de même sourire. Il la vit et lui fit signe. Ran répondit à son salut. Elle s'assit mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle s'inquiétait, pourquoi Shinichi l'avait-il appelée cette fois-ci ? Il a dit que c'était important. Allait-il repartir ? Non, tout mais pas çà. Ran ne tiendrait pas.

Il engagea la conversation :

- Je voulais te dire que je…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ça ne va pas Shinichi ?

- Si très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi alors ?

- Euh, je voulais te dire que je t'…

- Que tu …? Elle le regarda avec un sourire engageant.

- Euh… que je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai manqué ! Hé hé

Ran était déçue mais elle accepta sans objection.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Après tout, on ne devient pas rouge et hésitant comme ça ! Car on a envie ! Ran décida de lui demander ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire le lendemain.

Shinichi reçut un mot sur sa table, il l'ouvrit, il venait de Ran que voulait-elle ? Elle lui demander de la rejoindre sur le toit à la pause. Il y alla. La jeune fille était déjà là.

Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire hier et Shinichi se voyant démasqué, opina de la tête et parla :

- Ran… Ce que je voulais te dire en fait c'est que… Je t'aime.

- Shinichi…moi aussi… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le détective se rapprocha, ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celles de Ran. Tout çà sous les yeux de Sonoko cachée derrière le mur qui mène à la cage d'escalier, qui avait pensé à prendre son appareil photo et n'avait pas raté l'instant crucial...

**Natalie :**

_"Pour me comprendre" _

-Je suis …nulle, lâcha finalement Ran devant son bol de riz.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vaux rien. Sinon…Shinichi ne me laisserait pas tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Conan se redressa soudainement.

-Mais non! C'est tout le contraire!

Ran l'observa puis lui sourit.

-Excuse moi de t'embêter avec ces bêtises. Conan…merci.

D'être là malgré tout. De faire attention à moi. Je t'aime profondément.

Et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête et de penser qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout, elle aussi. Même sans qu'il soit Shinichi.

_Juste avant que les nouilles n'arrivent... _

« -Attends.. ! Ne t'en vas pas…pas encore, monsieur le chevalier…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ran?

-Je…je t'aime.

Ohhh, Shinichi est tout ému. Tellement ému qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire au téléphone.

Son coeur bat vite, le choc est SI FORT qu'il sent ses cheveux voler au vent, un peu comme un euh…une tornade géante !

-Je…Ran…

-Mais oui, je t'aime ! Tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse …

-Et .. ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas pour ça seulement ! Tu es un bon joueur de foot, et puis tu es euh…gentil avec moi des fois…

-Parce que je t'ai aidé à te relever par terre à midi? Tu tombes tellement souvent, c'est normal !

-Mais euh! Tu aimes bien m'embêter, mais je suis sûre que tu penses à moi et que nous allons…mmm… Non, rien!

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Hi hi hi ! Bon…voilà mon secret : nous allons nous marier car…

-Nous marier ! Tu es sérieuse !

-Oui ! Car…j'attends notre premier bébé !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu veux l'appeler comment ? Pas un nom de détective j'espère ! Surtout pas celui dont on a parlé ce matin !

-Conan Douille ? Dommage, c'est super comme nom!

-Non, non! Moi je voudrais l'appeler… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit précisément à ce moment là . C'était M.Mouri qui revenait du "travail".

-Bonsoir ma puce !

-Bonsoir Papa !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ohh…mais il y a une vraie famille ici!

-Oui, mes poupées y sont bien hein ? Regarde le bus rose, on vit dedans ! C'est super non ?

-« On » ? Tu y vis ?

-Oui ! Elle, là, c'est moi ! Enfin, un peu… Elle a de longs cheveux, hein?…

-Ahh, elle est belle! Et elle est avec cette...quoi, ça existe ? Une poupée garçon ! Mais..! Ran ! Tu es trop jeune pour imaginer…

-A TAAABLE ! cria Mme Mouri de la cuisine.

-Super, les nouilles sont arrivées ! Tu viens, Papa? Eh, tu connais Conan Douille ?

-Euh…Oui. Eri..! Faut qu'on parle, et vite ! C'est quoi ces jouets que tu lui achètes?

FIN

_**"Une déclaration...ma déclaration..." **_

**Shinichi s'assoupissait légèrement dans ces vagues de plis blancs. Retrouver sa taille avait été un moment éprouvant et il se remettait de ses blessures, de toutes ses blessures. Il profitait d'un rayon de soleil dans sa chambre d'hôpital lorsqu'un toc toc toc se fit entendre à la porte. C'était Ayumi. **

**-Bonjour … **

**Shinichi sourit devant cette adorable petite fille. **

**-Voilà un livre pour toi, Conan! Euh Shinichi, pardon…j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! **

**-Merci, Ayumi… **

**-Tu ne joueras plus avec nous alors ? Moi… c'est dommage, je crois que j'aimais, enfin je t'aime beaucoup… **

**Le jeune blessé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle adorable déclaration. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, une ombre se profila dans la chambre. **

**-Aï, tu es arrivée ! fit gaiement Ayumi. **

**-Kudo, fit la petite silhouette en avançant vers le lit, mains dans les poches et tête baissée. Moi non plus je ne veux plus jamais fuir. Alors…je sais que tu vas roucouler toute ta vie, mais avant ça… même si ça m'arrache la langue de te le dire… je…je t'aime, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix. **

**-Tu…quoi ? Aï…? **

**-Shinichi ! Je peux entrer? **

**-Attends..! Kazuha ! **

**-Heiji arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon…je sais que je vais déjà devoir me coltiner un détective, mais il faut avouer, tant qu'il n'est pas encore là…tu es terriblement séduisant, Kudo! **

**Shinichi ne savait plus quoi dire, il rougit façon tomate atomique. Trois déclarations ça faisait beaucoup ! **

**-Bonjour…fit une jeune femme dans l'embrasure de la porte d'hôpital. Il y a du monde…je ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon… **

**- Asami ! Mais c'est pas vrai… **

**-Oui, je t'ai apporté de la tarte au citron pour fêter ton futur retour dans l'équipe de foot! Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? Donc tu m'aimes ? Car moi je t'aime ! **

**Le jeune homme était en train de trembler nerveusement lorsqu'une tornade s'abattit sur la chambre d'hôpital : c'était Sonoko qui arrivait en trombe, le souffle court à force d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. **

**-Shinichi ! je dois… te dire : je te déteste …et je t'aime secrètement…depuis le CE2 ! Quand tu m'as…appris à faire mes lacets ! Pffff ça va mieux.. ! Ran arrive… barrez-vous ! **

**A ce moment là, ce fut un joyeux tollé dans la salle, un peu comme dans un poulailler. L'infirmière, qui apportait une lettre disant Hey cool guy, what about seeing each other, xxx et un appel en absence de Mademoiselle Satô, devint une vraie furie en voyant toutes ces visites. Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! Du repos pour le malade! **

**Au bout de 37, 52 secondes, il ne restait plus personne, sauf Ran qui arrivait tranquillement, sans comprendre un tel remue-ménage dans la chambre de son ami. Enfin, elle se décida à avancer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Shinichi, qui essayait de lâcher le drap du lit tenu par ses mains crispées, se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille lui sourit et s'avança près de lui. Elle avait apporté une jonquille. **

**-« Le silence est une fleur », n'est ce pas ? murmura le jeune homme. **

**Ran se mit à rire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Shinichi lui prit la main avec un sourire triste, puis, très doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. **

** Hiwanu Ga Hana : "Not speaking is the flower." **

**Expression japonaise: **

**"Certaines choses peuvent ne pas être dites, le silence est d'or" **

**Dagron :**

_**Demande. **_

**Il regardait le contenu de sa main sans le voir. **

**Pourtant cela lui semblait tellement lourd et remarquable à la fois. **

**Une petite boite, toute simple. **

**Soudain, une voix vint interrompre ses pensées. **

**Il sursauta, eut le visage rougit par l'embarras, et se retourna pour faire face au coupable. **

**Comme par magie, sa main se dirigea en un éclair pour se cacher dans la poche de sa veste. **

**Et par malheur, la boîte n'y entra pas. **

**D'un claquement sec, elle atterit sur le sol. **

**L'autre personne se pencha automatiquement pour la ramasser et la lui rendre, tout en le traitant gentiment d'étourdi. **

**Il se baissa et lui attrapa la main. **

**"Qu'y a-t-il Takagi?" Dit-elle alors. **

**"Je..." Ramassant la boite lui-même, il l'ouvrit d'un doigt, et en presenta le contenu à la femme devant lui. **

**"Voudriez-vous m'épouser, Mademoiselle Sato?" **

**Elle rougit, le regardant, bouche bée. **

**Il ne l'avait jamais vu si belle. **

**Elle sourit, se gratta la tête avec son autre main, puis répondit. **

**"Oui, idiot, mais il faudrait une bague avant de demander, non ?" **

**Etonné de sa replique, le jeune policier regarda le contenu de sa boite. **

**Il était pourtant certain que... **

**"AAAH!" **

**C'était la boite à médicament de sa mère. **

**Mais étrangement, cela ne sembla en rien contrarier Sato, puisque celle-ci venait de le prendre dans ses bras. **

**La boite, ainsi que les gélules qu'elle contenait, fut vite oubliée. **

**"Je t'aime, Takagi, mon étourdi adoré!" **

**FIN**

**Shiho :**

_**Laisse-moi le temps **_

**J'ai envie de m'ouvrir le ventre. De m'arracher cette peur de baisser ma garde pour tout t'avouer, toi, mon premier amour. J'ai peur de t'inonder si je brise mes barrages. Je voudrais tout te montrer, mais j'ai peur. Une de ces peurs qui noue le ventre, qui brise la voix. Qui brise le coeur. Ton sourire, ta candeur, ta queue de cheval, ton regard... Tout en toi m'attire. **

**Sois patiente avec moi. J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi ce temps. Après ça, je t'aimerai. Je dois prendre le temps d'ouvrir mon coeur. Il me faut sauter la barrière. Laisse-moi briser le mur de ma peur. Ou laisse-moi l'escalader. Aide-moi. J'ai besoin de temps. Sois patiente. S'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. **

**C'est près de toi que je suis bien. Tu es mon souffle, ma force, mon inspiration. Ma propre vie. Même si ma prochaine tentative d'aveu foire, c'est toi que j'aime. Oui, d'accord, je regarde les autres filles. Mais je ne vois aucune d'elles comme je te vois, toi. Accorde-moi une autre chance de te crier mon amour. Je t'aime, Kazuha. J'ai besoin de toi. **

_Aveu ?_

Ce matin-là, madame Tsubaraya trouvait son fils bien agité. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, il répondit : «Je ne sais pas si Chiaki appréciera mon cadeau. C'est tout, maman. Je suis juste nerveux.»

Terrorisé aurait été le mot juste. D'ailleurs, songea Mitsuhiko, il était important d'avoir le mot juste, et ce, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver tout le courage pour se dévoiler. Il allait enfin faire sa grande déclaration à l'amour de sa vie : Aï Haibara.

Sûr de lui, maintenant persuadé que Conan n'était pas un rival dans le combat pour le coeur d'Haibara, fort de tout son courage, il avançait vivement vers son destin. Des images d'un Roméo qui lui ressemblait contant monts et merveilles à une Juliette nouveau genre occupaient son esprit.

À peine arrivé chez Chiaki, il la vit. Pour une fois, elle était habillée comme une petite fille, et non comme un garçon manqué. Son coeur se figea en songeant à quel point il la trouvait belle. Il ravala une boule de nervosité coincée dans sa gorge et il se lança, avançant vaillamment vers sa dulcinée.

«Tu... tu.. es... tr... très... belle, aujourd'hui... Hai... Haibara.

- Mitsuhiko! c'est Chiaki qu'on fête. C'est donc elle que tu devrais complimenter. C'est son anniversaire, après tout.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire., souffla-t-il. C'est très important pour moi.

- Dépêche-toi. Les jeux vont bientôt commencer et j'ai envie de participer.

- Haibara, veux-tu...»

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il soupira et continua:

«Veux-tu m'écouter!

-Oui, mais dépêche-toi.

- Je... enfin... crois que... toi... et moi...»

Chiaki apparut et cria :

«Eh! Vous deux! Venez jouer! On vous attend!

-Grouille-toi, Mitsuhiko!

-Veux-tu...» Mitsuhiko respira, prit une pause et déçu, soupira:

«Être en équipe avec moi pour les jeux?»

Haibara lui adressa un de ses petits sourires mi-ironique, mi-compatissants. Cette petite attention fut prise comme un aveu secret par l'amant transi, et Mitsuhiko, comblé, passa une belle journée...

**Kazuha (HC)**

_Folie _

Salle de banquet a l'occidental. Autour du buffet papillonnent les differents invites en passant d'un groupe a l'autre pour discuter. Il s'agit d'un repas important auxquels sont convies tous les ans les familles des hautes tetes de la municipalite d'Osaka et des environs. Le prefet et le sous prefet sont bien entendu au rendez-vous. Et comme chaque annee, le fils du prefet est en retard...

un coup de fil.

La jeune fille raccroche le visage pale comme un linge.

Ce n'est pas possible...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kazuha chan? demande la femme du prefet a la jeune fille.

Cette derniere ne repond pas. Le garcon qu'elle attend ne viendra pas ce soir. Son amie Ran vient de la prevenir qu'il est alle rejoindre son ami de Tokyo... le detective lyceen. Cette nuit, ils ne rentreront peut-etre pas.

Stupeur... Angoisse...

Elle s'y etait pourtant attendu mais...

- Kazuha-chan, tu es sure que ca va?

Les yeux dans le vague, elle se met a taper sur les touches de son telephone. Un dernier message.

Les mots se bousculent dans son esprit. Tout s'embrouille, tout s'emmele.

Elle a trop de choses a lui dire. Partagee entre la colere, l'angoisse et la tendresse, que lui ecrire?

Les larmes perlent a ses yeux. Elle repense a tout ce qu'elle avait espere, ses attentes et ses desirs qui ne verront sans doute pas le jour. Et meme ses pensees inavouees a la limite de la descence. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues sous le regard effaree de la mere de son meilleur ami, elle ecrit enfin ces quelques mots et appuie sur la touche d'envoi.

"O negai, kaette! (ndt: S'il te plais reviens)

FLY ME TO THE SKY"

**Louna :**

_**Par une nuit d'hiver **_

**On sonna. **

**Deux mains se pressèrent au carreau, puis s'habillèrent en hâte de moufles fushia, avant de se poser sur une poignée métallique. **

**La porte s'ouvrit, et le froid ne se fit pas prier pour entrer, assayant la pièce de son souffle hivernal. **

**Kazuha Toyama sortit de chez elle, les cheveux haut perchés, et une odeur fruitée et légère à ses trousses, comme ci celle-ci voulait prouver à l'hiver que le printemps n'était pas mort, juste parti prendre du repos. **

**L'extérieur avait revêtit un épais manteau blanc dans lequel les pas s'écrasaient avec un bruit feutré. **

**-Bonjour, Heiji ! lança joyeusement la jeune fille en souriant à un jeune homme au visage mat enfoui dans une écharpe verte. **

**Les joues du garçon étaient teintées d'un rouge qui tendait vers le rose. **

**-Bonjour, répondit-il en observant les jambes de son amie du coin de l'œil. Fais gaffe à pas glisser. **

**-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais où je mets les pieds. **

**-Tu as glissé hier, ne fais pas la fière. Tu es très maladroite ! **

**-N'importe quoi ! Et puis même si je tombe, ça me regarde. C'est moi que ça dérange. **

**-Justement, marmonna-t-il dans son écharpe. **

**-Pardon ? J'entends rien de ce que tu dis, je n'écoute pas ceux qui jurent entre leurs dents ! **

**Elle sourit quand elle arriva à son niveau et lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas. **

**-Heiji, on peut faire un tour au parc avant d'aller chez toi ? **

**-Hein ? Il n'y a rien à voir dans ce parc ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'il fait nuit. **

**Il pointa du doigt le ciel, d'un bleu très sombre. **

**-Il y a les jeux pour enfants, au parc, Heiji ! s'exclama Kazuha avec un regard brillant. **

**Il marqua un temps avant de répondre, avec un sourire moqueur. **

**-Si tu veux, tu joueras à la poupée chez moi, mais épargne-moi pour l'instant. **

**-Heiji ! Les jeux pour enfants, comme quand on était petits ! On y allait toujours quand il neigeait, parce que le toboggan glissait bien. Souviens-toi. J'aimais bien ces moments. **

**Elle lui attrapa une main gantée et la secoua doucement en lui souriant docilement. **

**-Juste un peu, alors, cèda-t-il enfin. **

**Elle répondit par un nouveau sourire et prit la direction du parc. **

**Heiji donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Pourquoi était-il si influençable ? Et qu'est ce qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui, comme ça ? **

**Les jeux pour enfants étaient rassemblés dans un coin du parc. Habituellement, les rires emplissaient cet endroit, mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait que la pâle lueur de la lune et ce silence si étrange qu'on ne trouve que les soirs d'hiver. **

**Kazuha respirait doucement, et de sa bouche s'échappait de petits nuages qu'Heiji regardait sans en avoir l'air. **

**Elle s'approcha de la balançoire, épousseta la neige sur l'un des sièges et s'y assit. Elle se balança doucement, et le grincement des chaînes vint briser le silence. Heiji poussa un long soupir, et voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, il vint la rejoindre. Il se balança à son tour, et, à sa grande surprise, il fut parcouru d'une sorte de petite ivresse. **

**-Je me souviens, dit Heiji, qu'on s'amusait souvent sur cette balançoire, avant. On faisait des jeux. **

**-Oui ! Un peu dangereux même. C'était celui qui sautait le plus loin après s'être balancé, qui gagnait. **

**-Ah oui, ça me revient… **

**Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. **

**-Je gagnais à chaque fois. Je t'ai toujours battue dans ce genre de jeux. **

**-N'importe quoi ! s'écria Kazuha en retenant un rire. J'aimerais bien voir ça. **

**Elle planta son regard dans le sien. **

**-Tu portes mon sac pendant une semaine si je gagne ! **

**-Bien. Donc tu porteras le mien quand j'aurais gagné. Je commence. Regarde bien ! **

**En souriant comme le font les enfants qui ont décidé de prouver au monde ce dont ils sont capables, Heiji prit de la vitesse. Son amie s'arrêta et l'observa avec intérêt. **

**Quand Heiji jugea qu'il était assez haut, il lâcha les cordes de la balançoire et s'éleva dans les airs, mais à l'atterrissage, il glissa et s'étala de tout son long, quelques mètres plus loin. **

**Kazuha ne put s'empêcher de rire. **

**-Et c'est moi qui suis maladroite, monsieur le détective ? Ne bouge pas, on va voir si je te dépasse. **

**Avec concentration, elle se balança de plus en plus vite, et quand enfin elle fut haut perchée, elle sauta, et, dans un petit cri de joie, elle retomba fermement sur ses deux pieds, dix centimètres plus loin qu'Heiji. **

**-J'ai gagné Heiji, tu vois que-… **

**Il l'avait attrapée par la cheville. Elle tomba en arrière et sa jupe s'écrasa dans l'humidité de la neige. **

**-Heiji ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! **

**Il souriait, d'un sourire à la fois paisible et satisfait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire avant, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle se mit à rougir et voulut briser le silence mais elle ne savait pas comment. **

**Soudain, Heiji, toujours au sol, plongea une main dans sa poche. **

**-Kazuha, je peux te donner ton cadeau de Noël en avance ? **

**-Je… oui, enfin… balbutia-t-elle, troublée. **

**-Alors ferme les yeux, dit-il doucement, et tend les mains. **

**-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? **

**Il ne répondit pas, mais resta sérieux. Perplexe, elle tendit ses moufles ouvertes et ferma les yeux. **

**Elle n'aimait pas ne pas voir ce qu'elle faisait, sauf quand elle avait peur. Quand des amies lui cachaient les yeux en murmurant « Devine qui c'est ! » , elle perdait vite patience. Ne plus savoir ce qui l'entourait la déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Petite pourtant, quand une grande peur régnait en elle, elle trouvait parfois agréable de se blottir dans son lit en fermant les yeux, et en imaginant une réalité meilleure. **

**Ce soir-là, en plus de cela, le froid s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux. **

**Heiji serra doucement ses mains. **

**-En avance … Joyeux Noël … dit-il. **

**Et il accompagna ses mots jusqu'aux lèvres de Kazuha. Celle-ci, abasourdie, sentait alors en elle le froid pénétrant et tenace de l'hiver, et une chaleur indescriptible. **

**Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux n'osa parler. Le silence était apaisant. Quand la maison d'Heiji se dessina au bout de la rue, Kazuha enlaça son ami sans prévenir. **

**-Heiji ? demanda-t-elle en l'étreignant de plus belle. **

**-Hm ? **

**-Tu porteras mon sac toute la semaine, n'oublie pas. Et je mettrais pleins de choses lourdes dedans. **

**Heiji réalisa dans quoi il venait de s'engager, mais il en était heureux. **


End file.
